Aloy of the Sharingan (H:ZD x RWBY, Naruto, Transformers Crossover)
by MacrotheAcro
Summary: While fighting an Eclipse camp, Aloy dies. This, however, is just the beginning of a great adventure through multiple realms, at the god of Creation's behest. Follow Aloy as she journeys through the worlds of RWBY, Naruto and Transformers! The image belongs to the author, see Macrocantosaurus on Deviantart for a better image!
1. Chapter 1

Aloy of the Sharingan (HZD x Naruto, RWBY, Transformers)

Chapter 1: Death and Rebirth

Aloy was fighting for her life. After infiltrating what she had thought was a bandit camp filled with rather easy to take down bandits, she instead found that her intel was wrong, and she had come across a large Neo-Eclipse cult. She was fighting well trained soldiers instead of scattered bandits.

"I never should have taken this job!" she snarled as she shot another cultist. Drawing back another arrow, she realized that she was out of ammo and surrounded. She fired, killing a cultist, then activated her Focus before taking out her staff. She managed to cut through the cultists' ranks until...

Schick!

Aloy froze, stunned. A blade protruded from her chest. As she grasped it, the blade was slowly withdrawn. She sank to her knees as she coughed up blood, then collapsed on the ground. The cultist that had mortally wounded her flipped her over, sneering.

"Any last words?" he asked.

Aloy's vision was swimming; she could barely focus on anything. "Gaia, Elizabet, everyone... I'm sorry." A blade pressed up against her throat...

And everything went black. 

She was floating through the cosmos; the very same stars and nebulae she saw while deactivating HADES were what she was now seeing. Where am I? she thought, Am I dead? I should be...

"Aloy," a voice said. She looked around, and when she didn't see anything, went to close her eyes. "Aloy. You have been summoned before me. Stay awake."

"Who are you?" she asked. All she felt like doing was sleeping.

"I am Creation," the voice said.

"O.K. Creation, why am I here and not in the afterlife? Can I sleep now and talk later? I'm really tired..."

"No," Creation said with a commanding tone, "I have a favor to ask of you." Before she could ask what the favor was, Creation continued, "You see, I have created multiple universes, beautiful and terrible ones. While I won't get into the mechanics of them, I have to say this: there are a few that I need you to go to to help them along. One that you will go to will give you the powers that you will need to survive the others. You will need to be reborn to gain them, though."

Aloy yawned. "So, I go to one universe and gain powers, then go to another one? What are those powers? And what about my memories, my gear, my identity..."

"As for the first question, you will be going to the shinobi world. People there use chakra to perform feats that no human from your dimension could perform. Besides chakra, you will also gain a bloodline trait known as the Sharingan, which allows the user to cast illusions, predict enemies' attacks a few seconds ahead, clarity of perception, see chakra, and copy movements and jutsu. As for your second question, you have no need to worry... you will have your memories intact, and your gear will be transported to a safe place that you will discover when you turn 6. The question is, do you accept? I know I've been vague and you have been through a lot."

Aloy thought for a while. Once she made up her mind, she said, "OK, I'll do it."

Creation said, "Excellent! Oh, yes, you'll have to sign this - it's a summoning contract for the machines with a special boss summons. Everything else - including a Cauldron for use as a base and an AI for servicing the Cauldron and yourself - will be transported to the new dimension." A paper appeared before Aloy, and she found that she could move her hand. She wrote her name and the contract disappeared.

"Your new home awaits!" Creation shouted. Aloy felt the universe spin...

And darkness consumed her again. 

Aloy Uchiha was born to Kiseki and Sora Uchiha 9 months later. She was unusually brilliant, rivaling Itachi Uchiha in terms of prodigiousness. She unlocked her Sharingan at the age of 6, managed to create her own jutsu, Sen Ryupo: One Thousand Dragons, which sounded like a dragon roaring and worked much like Kakashi's Chidori, except with fire. She reached jonin at the age of 13, ANBU at 14, and at the age of 6, discovered the Cauldron under the Uchiha complex, much like Creation promised, and found her Focus, staff, armor, and bow and arrows and the AI, MAUI. She was able to practice there as much as she wanted, and quickly incorporated the antigravity pods from a Behemoth into her electric staff, allowing her the ability to lift rocks and throw them as well as warp the air around her in a gravity hammer attack. She added her arsenal to the wide variety of jutsu, kunai and shuriken that she already had.

She was happy - she had a mother and a father, her memories to go off of, and she didn't have to worry about attempts to end her life or the world.

Then, it happened.

The Uchiha Massacre.


	2. Chapter 2: Escaping the Uchiha Massacre

Aloy was 15 when the Massacre occurred. She was crafting more arrows when both Sora and Kiseki ran in.

"Aloy, honey, we need you to run - get out of here," her mother said.

"Why, mum? What's going on?"

Kiseki didn't answer that question; instead, she said, "Just know that we love you. We'll hold them off until you can get away. Go!" Sora said urgently. Both parents hugged her tightly, then ran out of her room. She began hastily gathering up her stuff.

When she got to the door, she heard a scream. "Mom!" she yelled, then charged outside to see Danzo killing her mother. "NO!" she screamed. Her vision became clearer, even clearer than with her Sharingan active. Tears streamed down her face, or so it seemed until she put her hand up to the drops. It was blood. Danzo looked up, spotted her, and stalked towards her.

Aloy ran. Kunai and shuriken flew at her, which she side stepped. She jumped over bodies and ducked into a side alley. There laid two bodies.

"I have a few moments," Aloy said to herself as she looked around, "I should look to see if these bodies have anything useful." She did, first checking the eyes for signs of life. When she saw that one of them had a different type of Sharingan, she remembered the story of the Mangekyo Sharingan. She took them out, mentally apologizing, and pulled out hers. She then inserted them into her eyes, and healed them, allowing herself to see again. Then she pulled out kunai and shuriken from both bodies' weapons pouches. After she took that, she heard people's voices and walked up the wall.

"Where could I be safest?", she asked herself as she jumped from roof to roof, fleeing, before it dawned on her. "The Cauldron! I can distract them with Watchers and escape undergrou-"

She was cut off by a kunai flying past her head. As the shinobi stalked towads her, she panicked and ran through handseals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Thunderjaw!" she screamed. A thick cloud of smoke obscured her, and when it cleared, she was standing on the mechanical 's back. The shinobi in the area stepped back in shock as the robot roared and flattened a building with its tail. Aloy commanded it to cover her as she fled, and it began firing lasers at the gathered ninja and charging at them before launching discs that shot lasers.

Aloy jumped off of the Thunderjaw and began running. She knew that Cauldron entrances were in strategic places around the village. She found one underneath a tree and activated it. After scanning her, it opened up and admitted her, and then closed.

"MAUI!" Aloy cried, "Is there any way to escape from here? I'm being hunted!"

A figure with long curly black hair, tattoos, and shorts appeared, projected by her Focus. He looked Hawaiian, and he said, "You are being attacked? If so, there is a portal towards the back. All you have to do is activate it."

Aloy was grabbing her armor - a combination of the Shield Weaver and the Shadow Carja Heavy armor. This armor combined the best of both - the Shield Weaver's impregnability and the Shadow Carja Heavy's armor plating and mods. "Good! Lock down the base too! Don't let anyone in except people with my genome!"

MAUI replied, "As you wish. The base is now in lockdown mode. Given the shinobi's abilities and determination, though, I estimate that you have 4 minutes, 23 seconds until they blow the doors down.

Aloy froze. "MAUI. Do you have a base destruct ability? I can't allow them to get their hands on any of this tech."

"Yes," the AI said, "I do. It will take me approximately 1 minute to circumvent the safety features, and you will have one minute left to escape." A tray popped out from a pedestal in the center of the room, and inside was a small drive. Aloy picked the nearly microscopic drive up.

"This is a copy of myself, along with everything that I have gathered. It will plug into your Focus and allow you to take me with you." As she inserted the drive, MAUI asked, "Would you like me to destroy the base? If yes, let me know. You have approx-"

"Yes!" Aloy shouted, cutting him off, "Self destruct now!"

"Understood. Time to Cauldron destruction: T-60 seconds." Two timers appeared next to MAUI's avatar, counting down the time to base destruction. Aloy headed to where MAUI directed her, and found herself in front of a grand portal. It was made of Thunderjaw parts and stood with a diameter of 20 feet. A panel stood to the side, which she activated through her Focus. It scanned her and the portal opened with a whirring, rumbling sound.

At that moment, an explosion occurred. MAUI said, "They have broken in! Hurry, Aloy! Step through NOW!"

"Fan out! Find her!" a voice ordered.

Aloy sighed. "Well, here goes nothing," she said before stepping in, disappearing to another dimension. Behind her, the portal shut down. 

Some ROOT executives walked through the Cauldron. "Danzo will want to see this," a ROOT executive said in an emotionless tone. The others nodded as the executive ordered a shimobi to bring Danzo.

"Sir. Look at this," a shinobi told the leader. The executives followed the shinobi to the center, where MAUI was. "Greetings. I am MAUI, the AI built to service this establishment. Let it be known that all doors are permanently sealed and escape is impossible before this Cauldron blows up." A timer appeared and MAUI said, "This establisment will commence self destruction in T minus 5 seconds."

"What?" the ninja asked.

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Reactor meltdown initiated. Fusion core self destruct begun. Blaze reactors destruct sequence initiated."

Explosions ripped through the Cauldron as the multiple Blaze reactors erupted into flames. Then, the fusion core went critical and exploded.

Although limited in scope, the blast was still spectacular. It completely obliterated the most of the Uchiha compound as well as the training grounds and forest around it, and a mushroom cloud billowed out over Konoha. Winds over 100 mph screamed through the streets, shredding buildings and exposed people in a 2 mile radius from ground zero. Somehow, Sasuke survived, ensconced in his house, but thousands perished.


	3. Chapter 3:Enter Remnant

In a forest outside of Vale, all was peaceful. The birds were chirping merrily, the Grimm were quiet, and no humans or Faunas were present.

A chipmunk scurried around, looking for seeds, nuts, and fruit. It was rudely interrupted by someone appearing out of thin air.

Aloy was spit out by a warping of the air. She laid on the ground, groaning due to an upset stomach. "MAUI, please remind me never to do that again. I think I left my stomach back there."

"Of course. Let me add that to a list to remind-"

Moaning, Aloy cut in, "Don't actually do that. Please."

"As you wish, Aloy."

After a few moments (read: 2 hours) of laying down feeling sorry for herself, Aloy got up. She looked around at the forest surrounding her. Upon not seeing anything, she asked, "MAUI, where are we?"

It took the AI a few minutes before he responded. "We are currently on a world known as Remnant. Please activate your Focus so that I can show you a few things." Once Aloy did as asked, MAUI brought up a few images. "This is the world of Remnant. As you can see, it is extremely different from the shinobi world. Key features include sparse but dense walled off areas of sentient species, two of which exist, an antagonistic, sentient species hating fauna, and a shattered moon. The native sentient species include humans and Faunas, who have animal appendages, and the antagonistic fauna are known as Grimm, which take up several forms, such as-"

An ear-piercing shriek shattered the calm. Looking up, Aloy saw a huge black bird with a white bone mask with red markings. Great, am Eclipse bird, she thought. The bird screeched and flapped its wings. Feathers streaked out and impaled themselves into the ground as Aloy sunshined away, leaving a swirl of fire behind. I should probably get my armor on, she thought as the confused bird screeched again.

"That is a Nevermore, a species of Grimm," MAUI helpfully supplied. Aloy was already thinking of ways to take it down when the AI said, "Grimm are attracted to negative emotions. Their weakest points are under their mask and their eyes."

"Thanks, MAUI. I really needed that," Aloy said thankfully.

"No problem, Aloy," was the response.

Aloy ran through a series of handseals before slamming her hand on the ground and shouting, "Art of the Summoning: Stormbird!" From the plume of smoke came a titanic, 80 foot wingspan robotic bird. Aloy had MAUI direct the Stormbird at the Nevermore in order to take it out. The robotic eagle flew up high, activated its shock cannon, and after charging it up, shot a blast at the Nevermore.

Aloy meanwhile, had switched out of her Uchiha shinobi outfit and had changed into the Shadow Carja Shield armor. She pulled out her bow and arrows and began firing fire arrows at the wounded Nevermore. It screeched as its feathers caught fire and fell under the assault of the lightning gun and arrows. Once it was on the ground, Aloy shattered the mask with the gravity end of her staff and killed it with a stab to the face.

Seems easier to kill than a Stormbird, she thought as she let the aforementioned machine disperse. "MAUI, where is the nearest village?"

"Nearly 20 miles from here," MAUI replied. "If you want, I can build a Cauldron here that would service your needs."

"I'm fine," Aloy responded, "I'll head to the nearest village." Summoning a Scorcher and a Broadhead, she rode into the nearest "village", Vale.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Vale

Aloy arrived on a paved road after about 30 minutes of riding. "This road will take you into the city-kingdom of Vale," MAUI told her. She followed his instructions, but was soon distracted by a large something that whipped by.

"What was that?" she asked her AI companion. She activated her Focus and her ever helpful companion was standing there in holographic form.

"The locals call it a car," he said, projecting a model of a car in front of her. She rode, playing with the model, exploring the different parts. As she journeyed on, she asked MAUI how each part worked.

Soon enough, she arrived at the gates of Vale. Dismounting, she met the guard.

"Is this the entrance to Vale?" she asked.

The guard, who was relatively young, coughed; then said, "Yes, it is. You seem a bit young to be travelling alone. Where are your parents?"

Aloy looked down as grief momentarily overtook her. "They were killed," she said softly.

The guard was momentarily speechless; his face mimicked a goldfish. "I'm s-s-sorry f-for your l-loss," he finally stammered out.

"It's OK; it's not your fault."

"Do you have your papers?" the guard asked.

"No, I don't," Aloy said, "Do I need them? I'm not from around here."

The guard went to answer when a voice said, "Oh! You're from one of those villages outside of the kingdoms! Cerulean, let the poor girl in!" A jovial man seemingly bounced over. "Do you have any money?" he asked.

"I have some Ryo," she replied sheepishly, pulling out a few coins.

"That won't do!" he practically shouted. "You'll need Lien to stay the night before joining a school." Handing her a stack of rectangular plastic cards with numbers on them, he said, "You'll need this to find a place to stay. You can go to the Lotus Hotel, which my wife owns. Just tell Mint that I sent you and she'll set you up right. My name's Napier."

Aloy was flustered. "Thanks, sir," she said.

"No problem! Just make sure to remember me when you become a famous huntress!"

"Napier!" Cerulean exclaimed, "Stop harassing the poor girl!"

"I'm not harassing the girl, I'm helping her!" he shot back. As the two men got into an argument, Aloy's face became redder and redder from embarrassment until it matched the color of her hair. Her Scorcher pawed the ground impatiently, hissing as a flame escaped its jaws. This brought the attention back to her. "Mighty fine robots you have there. Did you get them from Atlas?"

"I made them…" she said uncertainly, "Can I go in now?"

"Oh! Of course. Sorry, m'bad." Napier said. The gate opened and Aloy rode in. She dismissed the Scorcher, who vanished in a puff of smoke, but kept the Broadhead for riding.

After 30 minutes of riding around, she realized that she had absolutely no clue of the location of the Lotus Hotel. She looked around, and then found a store that was open. It was named _From Dust 'Till Dawn_ , and she decided to go in and ask for information. She hopped off of her mount, tied it up, and entered the store.

"Welcome to _From Dust 'Till Dawn_ , home to the finest selection of Dust in Vale! What can I do for you?" a man said with a grin. A young girl with a red cloak was in the back, holding a magazine titled _Weapons_ and listening to music.

Aloy got right down to business. "Do you know where the Lotus Hotel is?"

The sound of a van pulling up could be heard as the owner of the shop said, "No, but I can make a call for you…" The door opened up, and a group of people entered. The man immediately paled. As the group approached, the shop owner shoved Aloy away, telling her to act like nothing was happening. She went to the back and picked up a magazine.

"Just take my Lien and leave…"

"We don't want your money. Boys, grab the Dust," a voice said. The sounds of crates being moved echoed in the shop. Before she knew it, she felt a hand tap her shoulder.

Aloy turned around. "Yes?" she asked.

"Put your hands where I can see them," the thug said. The other girl also had turned around. At the same time, they said, "Are you robbing me?"

"Um, yes?"

"Oh." At that, both girls pulled out their weapons – Aloy, her staff, and the other girl, a giant scythe. Aloy swung her staff at the thug, activating the anti-gravity pods at the end and sending him careening out the window with a loud whop-BANG! She charged out of the store, using Kamui to store her staff and pull out her trusty bow and arrows. The other girl followed her, and the two of them faced off against the group of thugs. They fought a quick brawl, with the two girls creaming their opponents. The defeat was made even more sound when the Broadhead came in and began attacking the thugs.

When the fight was done, all that was left was a man with orange hair, a bowler cap, and a cane. He tsked before saying, "Such a shame. You were worth every cent, truly." The next comment was aimed at Red Riding Hood and Aloy, "End of the line, Reds!" He pulled out a crystal of some sort, and Aloy activated her Sharingan.

The leader threw the crystal into the air and pointed his gun at it; seeing this in slow motion, Aloy screamed, "GET DOWN!" She dove to the ground as he shot it, causing it to explode. With her Sharingan, Aloy saw the crook run away and head to the top of a building. She turned to the cloaked girl and yelled, "He's up there! Follow me!" She then took off after him, the other girl following.

"MAUI, who is this man?" Aloy asked.

After a second, the AI responded, "I have found that the man you are pursuing is Roman Torchwick, and has pulled off the largest string of Dust Robberies in all of Vale's history."

She ran up the side of the building that Roman had gone up with chakra, with Red using her scythe's gun to propel herself up onto the roof. _What is this Dust, and why is it so important?_ She thought as she ran up to the roof. When they arrived at the top, Roman Torchwick was standing at the ledge. He sneered when he looked at Red, but jerked back when he saw Aloy's Mangekyo Sharingan eyes. He quickly recovered, however, and muttered, "Persistent."

The drone of an engine could be heard, and Roman turned to the two girls. "This is the end of the line, girls!" He pulled out the same crystal and tossed it into the air. As he was doing so, though, Aloy was pulling back an arrow. When the crystal reached the top of the arc, she let the arrow go.

The arrow hit its target, sending both the crystal and the arrow over the edge. Both Red and Torchwick were stunned, and Aloy rushed him, intent on taking him out. He dodged and did what Aloy wasn't expecting…

He jumped off the edge.

As she ran over to see if he was alive, a large vehicle rose up through the air. "What is that?!" Aloy asked MAUI.

"That is a Bullhead, a vehicle used to transport people through the air," MAUI's disembodied voice said.

"OK, thanks. Let's focus on the fact that there is an angry woman slinging fire at us," Aloy drawled. She then put the bow away and pulled out her Ice Rail. She loaded it, and just as she was about to fire, a woman jumped in front of Red and herself and began shielding them with what appeared to be magic. "Have I been smoking something? This is too weird."

"Says the girl who's been to multiple dimensions and can breathe fire," MAUI snarked back.

"True that," Aloy said. She turned to attack the Bullhead, and used the Ice Rail to blast away at the vehicle. When the Bullhead was out of range, she summoned six Glinthawks and sent them after the airship. They flew away, screeching, diving and spitting freeze-bombs of coolant at the aircraft.

When she turned back around, Red was saying, "You're a huntress? Can I have your autograph?" Aloy couldn't help herself – she cracked up. When she stopped, she looked over to see Red and huntress staring at her.

"What?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Interrogations, Explanations, and An Invitation to School?

At this point in time, both Aloy was sitting in uncomfortable metal chairs. She was in a room lit with a single lightbulb and at a metal table. Aloy yawned and leaned back in her chair, putting her feet on the table. Obviously, she wasn't taking this seriously.

Then, the door opened, and the woman who "rescued" them walked in. She immediately started berating the two of them for what they did.

"I hope you realize your actions tonight will not be taken lightly. You put yourself and others in great danger."

Aloy just rolled her eyes. _Yeah, and letting the criminal get away with robbing us isn't putting ourselves in "great danger"?_

"If it were up to me, I'd send you home with a pat on the back, and a slap on the wrist!" At that, she whipped her riding crop onto the table. Aloy rolled her eyes again. _Maa, you need to learn some better interrogation and intimidation tactics. You don't scare me, especially after Helis and HADES. The only people that scare me now are Ibiki, Anko (that sadistic bitch), and Gai. Especially his stupid genjutsu. Gods damn it, that thing leaves scars!_ The woman sighed. "But… there is someone who wants to meet you two." A man walked into the room. He had silver hair, wire rimmed glasses, and was wearing a black suit over a green shirt, and a green scarf. He was carrying a cup of coffee and a plate of chocolate chip cookies. Aloy gave him a once over and took in the air around him. Here was a man who was experienced yet didn't show it too often. She sat up and looked him in the eyes.

They stared at each other for a good minute before the man uncomfortably sat down, placing the plate of cookies down in front of her. Blondie, as she dubbed the woman behind him, just continued staring at her. Aloy decided to open the conversation. "So, I'm in trouble for defending a civilian and myself. Never thought that that was how the justice system worked."

The man quickly said, "Well, I wouldn't say that you are in trouble, it's just that you're an enigma to us. We have no records of you existing before tonight. No school records, no birth records, nothing. So, forgive us if we're a tiny bit curious. We don't even know your name."

"Well, I guess I should tell you at least my name. It's Uchiha Aloy, or, as you would say it, Aloy Uchiha," Aloy introduced, "Can I have your names?"

The man said, "I don't see why not. I am Professor Ozpin, and the woman behind me is Glynda Goodwitch. We teach at Beacon Academy." He then asked, "How old are you?"

Aloy replied with, "I'm 15 years old, Professor."

"Who taught you to fight like you do?" Glynda asked, "And your Semblance is odd. We saw you walk up a wall, so you could have gravity manipulation as your Semblance, but you then summoned some type of robots as well as weapons." Meanwhile, MAUI was looking up what a Semblance was and was feeding Aloy the information.

"My family taught me to fight and craft weapons. As for my Semblance, it's complicated." Ozpin simply raised an eyebrow at that reply.

"And how is it complicated, Miss Uchiha?" Glynda asked sternly.

Aloy sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "And here I was thinking that I could keep this secret for longer,' she muttered. Then she asked, "Is there a private, soundproof room that we can use?"

"This room is best," Ozpin said.

Aloy sighed again before pulling out five tags. She placed four of them in the corners of the room and kept the last one. Channeling chakra into it, the tags glowed for a split second before a blue, translucent barrier went up.

"What did you do?" Glynda asked suspiciously.

"Privacy seal. No-one can hear nor see what's going on in here, unless…" Aloy turned around, and upon seeing the security camera, channeled some wind chakra into her pointer finger. Once it was there, she compressed it before releasing it, saying, "Fūton: Earoburasuto (Wind Style: Aeroblast)." The resulting concentrated air flew like a bullet and smashed apart the camera. Upon sitting down and seeing Glynda and Ozpin's gobsmacked faces, Aloy huffed.

"This is going to take a while. Tell me, what do you know about reincarnation and transdimensional travel?"

 _ **Ahh, a Line Break. A Way to Denote Time Passed. In This Case, the Author Is Most Likely Being Lazy**_

After her explanation, Ozpin and Glynda were in shock. "So, you were from another dimension."

"Yup."

"You died in that dimension after saving all life in it and met the God of Creation."

"Yup."

"He allowed you to be reborn in another dimension, where you got this energy source known as 'chakra' that allows you to do superhuman feats, such as breathe fire, walk on walls, summon creatures and even shape the landscape, as well as this 'Sharingan.'"

"Yup."

"You grew up there, got an AI, kept your memories and materials from your previous life, mastered combat, including how to kill people, and then your family was all killed?"

"Pretty much."

"While escaping your family's murderers, who coincidentally were all specially trained killers, you went through a portal, blew up your old base, which coincidentally was a Cauldron that was built to make machines and be a second, super safe home and training place, and escaped here."

"Just about sums it up."

"Oum help us."

Aloy then asked MAUI, "Hey, do you know how big an explosion the base went up in?"

"Given that the Cauldron ran on both Blaze and Nuclear Fusion, I would say that the minimum explosion size would be about the size of the Uchiha complex. The maximum size would likely be the size of half of Konoha."

"Damnit, MAUI, why didn't you tell me? I would have ordered you to set off the blaze reactors instead!" Aloy said, "The casualties must have been extremely high!" She descended into ramblings about how she shouldn't go back to Konoha anytime soon.

"Well," Ozpin said, "That aside, I have an offer for you."

"Huh?" Aloy asked.

"I would like to invite you to Beacon Academy. The world could use someone like you, with your smarts and worldly knowledge."

"Ozpin, are you su—"

"I would love to attend."

"Excellent!" Ozpin said. "Classes start in a week. We can hammer out the details of your Semblance and past by then. We'll see you then."

"OK." At that, Aloy took down the privacy seals and the three of them walked out.


	6. Chapter 6: Initiation

**AN: Well, I've finally gotten around to making a cover image. As said, check out my Deviantart page for the full size image: macrocanthrosaurus! Also, there will be non-canon machines in this story, so be forewarned.**

Chapter 6: First Day of School and Initiation

A week later, Aloy packed her belongings into her Kamui pocket dimension and walked to the park in her Shadow Stalwart Shield Armor. Once there, she decided whether to go in with a show, or just Kamui there. _Maa,_ she thought, _you only live once. Might as well put on a show._ She summoned a Stormbird, mounted it, and started flying towards Beacon Academy.

High up, she saw two Bullheads heading towards the Academy. "What do you say, MAUI? Care to make an impression?"

MAUI dryly replied, "I have already hacked into the Academy's files. Since you are already the youngest student besides Miss Rose, I would say that you have already made quite the impression. Plus, with your 'semblance' being energy and matter manipulation, you'll be one of the most powerful students there.

"Don't care! Have the Stormbird circle around and when the Bullheads open, bring us in for a landing!"

"As you wish, Aloy," MAUI said.

 **Ahh, A Line Break. In This Case, It Is Used to Show A Scene Change**

Meanwhile, in a Bullhead, one Ruby Rose was with her sister, Yang Xiao-Long. Ruby was protesting her sister's rather… enthusiastic treatment and proclamations.

"My baby sister's going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

"Please stop…" Ruby managed to breathe out.

"You're one of the youngest people to be accepted to Beacon Academy! People are gonna think you're be the bee's knees!"

"But I don't want to be the bee's knees – I just want to have normal knees," Ruby protested, "Besides, there's someone here who got invited too—and she's just as young!"

"You mean that girl you were in the police station with – Alloy Uchicha or something? You'll do better than her!"

"It was Aloy Uchiha, and she's a powerful fighter! You might even lose to her, even with your semblance!"

"Ha! That's funny, Ruby. You see –"

At that moment, a projection popped up. "Greetings, future students of Beacon Academy."

"Who's that?"

"I am Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh."

"You are about to become part of our prestigious academy." The speech continued, and when it ended, Beacon Academy was visible from the windows. The Bullhead descended and parked on the tarmac besides the school.

"Wow! Look at all the weapons!" Ruby exclaimed. "That girl's got a hammer that can turn into a grenade launcher! And that guy's got a flame sword!" She was zooming all over the place, leaving rose petals behind.

Yang laughed. "Ruby, calm down. Isn't Crescent Rose enough? They're just weapons!"

Ruby unfolded Crescent Rose – a sniper/scythe hybrid and hugged it. "Of course! Crescent Rose is my baby. "It's just that I get excited to see other people's weapons since they're an extension of ourselves."

Yang nodded, then said, "Iseemyfriendsgottagobye!" She ran off, leaving Ruby confused and dizzy from her sudden sprint. She stumbled around before tripping over something.

"Hey bonehead!" the owner of the suitcases she tripped over yelled, "Watch it! This is Dust! Water, wind, electricity, high quality Dust! Mined and purified from by the Schnee Dust Company!" She shook the vial for emphasis, "Don't you know this stuff is volatile?"

"Sorry! I didn—Ahh—ahh—ACHOOO!" Ruby sneezed and the Dust exploded in a rather spectacular way.

"Now you've done it!" the white clad girl yelled.

"For all it's worth, I'm sor—DEAR OUM!" Ruby exclaimed as a shadow swept across the campus. The white clad girl turned around and had her eyes practically fall out of her head. A black shadow with glowing blue eyes swept across the sky, scaring dozens of students into drawing their weapons. The shadow landed and turned out to be a giant robotic eagle. The students pulled out their Scrolls when they saw Aloy dismount from the Stormbird, excitedly taking pictures and talking amongst themselves.

After dismissing the Stormbird, Aloy strode across the campus. MAUI commented, "Well, you certainly made that impression you were looking for."

"Can you tell what they are saying? Aloy asked her AI companion.

MAUI replied with, "Most are stunned that you rode the machine and are asking how you managed to 'tame' it. Others are asking who you are, and a growing amount of people are placing bets on who would win in a fight between you and a girl named Pyrrha Nikos, who is dubbed 'The Undefeatable Girl.'"

"You know how much I hate those conversations," Aloy complained, "Who would win, two Snapmaws or a Thunderjaw? Itachi or Kakashi? Itachi or myself? Bah, just kill me now!"

"Aloy," MAUI cut in, "Mrs. Rose is coming up to you now." Indeed, the other 15-year-old was zooming over to her.

"OhmyOumthatwasamazingwhatothertypesorobotshaveyoutamedthatonewassobigIwannarideitwhatareyourweapons?" she asked so fast that Aloy had to activate her Mangekyo Sharingan.

Aloy just stood there and blinked for a second. When she finally got her brain organized, she said, "Thanks, a lot more, they're called machines and that was a Stormbird, I know, maybe some time, and you'll see."

Ruby paused. "Wait, you were able to understand me?"

"Yep!" Aloy cheerily replied, "It's part of my semblance. You'll see it sometime later."

At this point, a blonde boy stumbled up to them. "Vomit boy!" Ruby exclaimed.

Aloy raised an eyebrow. "Something tells me that there's a story here," she commented. She was ignored, and Vomit boy winced.

"Yeah, well, how would you like it if I called you Crater Face?"

"It was an accident!" Ruby protested, waving her hands comically. At this point, Aloy decided to step in and defuse the conversation.

"So, what _is_ your name? I can't keep calling you Vomit boy, now can I?"

Vomit boy winced again, then said, "Name's Jaune Arc. It's short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it." Ruby and Aloy quirked an eyebrow at this.

"Are you sure?" Aloy asked.

"Well, my father said so."

MAUI said, "Well, I feel bad for him…" as both Aloy and Ruby winced.

Ruby then diffused the awkward moment by asking, "What weapon do you have?"

"Well," Jaune began, "I have this sword and this shield, and the shield turns into a scabbard for when I'm tired."

Aloy quickly pointed out, "But wouldn't it still be the same weight?"

"Yeah…" Jaune said sadly, "But it's been in the family, so…"

"I wish I had something from my father…" Aloy said sadly, thinking about both families she belonged to. Ruby then showed Jaune Crescent Rose, her weapon, and he was suitably impressed. When they looked at her expectantly, she sighed. "I mainly use two weapons. The first is this," she said as she Kamuied out her bow and her staff. "This is a spear. It also is a gravity hammer."

"Gravity hammer?" the two of them asked.

"Yep. You may want to step back a bit," Aloy responded. When they backed up a safe distance, she swung the hammer down and activated it. Lights lit up on the sides, and a loud _Whap-Bang!_ echoed as rocks and soil were thrown up into the air. The two of them were suitably impressed. "The second is this bow and arrow. It uses a variety of heads for different effects."

Ruby was excited. "Really? Can we see?"

"Not right now," she replied, 'It seems like everyone's gone inside."

"Oh! Let's go!" Ruby shouted. They ran to the auditorium.

 **Ahh, A Line Break. This One Denotes Time Passing.**

When they entered the packed auditorium, Ruby dashed over to her sister. "Where have you been?" Ruby's sister demanded.

"Well…" she began, "After you left me, I tripped over someone's suitcase, and then I exploded!"

"Wow," the blonde girl said, "Already?"

"I'm serious! There was some ice, and maybe some electricity…"

Ruby's sister went to say something when a girl dressed in all white marched up to the group. "YOU!" she exclaimed. Ruby meeped and hid behind her sister while Aloy crossed her arms.

"Oh Oum, you really did explode!" the blonde said.

"You are a hazard to my health!"

"I already said I was sorry!" Ruby exclaimed.

"You want to make it up to me? Fine! Here!" the girl shoved a pamphlet in Ruby's face.

"Dust for Dummies?" Ruby asked.

"Read it and learn!"

"OK! Then can we be friends?" Ruby innocently asked.

"Sure. Hi! I'm Weiss Schnee, and we can paint our nails and gossip about hot boy over there!" the now named Weiss Schnee said sarcastically.

"Really?"

"No." was the flat response.

Ruby slouched, a cloud forming over her head. Her sister then said, "Hey, at least you have this girl," pulling on Aloy's arm.

"Oh! Aloy! I didn't know that you were here with me!" Ruby said. Aloy just rolled her eyes.

"So you're the Alloy Uchicha that Rubes told me about. It's nice to meet ya. I'm Yang."

"It's Aloy Uchiha, and it's nice to meet you too." The two of them shook hands. At that point, Professor Ozpin walked onto the stage and gave a fairly ominous speech about the dangers of becoming a Hunter/Huntress and how there was a lot of wasted potential that could be groomed. After that, Aloy went to bed while Yang dragged Ruby off.

 **Ahh, Another Line Break. More Time Is Passing Here.**

The next morning, Aloy got up and went to breakfast. When she got to the cafeteria, she was appalled at the types of food they had.

It was all greasy and fatty foods!

Disappointed, Aloy grabbed a bowl of fruit and some plain cereal and sat down. She ate, then went to the cliffs for initiation. Soon, everyone was on a platform waiting for the initiation to start.

Aloy zoned out, only catching the part where the first person that she had eye contact with would be her partner. Then, they began launching. Aloy had a few seconds to think of a landing strategy before she was launched over the Emerald forest.

As she flew over the forest, she thought of and discarded landing strategies. She decided on one and began streamlining herself with wind chakra. As she approached a tree, she released the chakra shield and pulled out her trusty rappelling hook. Releasing it, she allowed it to wrap around a tree and slow her descent until she was hanging out of the tree. Once she stopped swinging, she attached herself to the tree using chakra and walked down the tree trunk.

She walked a ways before she met her first Grimm. MAUI alerted her to the interlopers, and she prepared her spear and Kamuied out her bow and arrows. As she finished prepping, a pack of Beowolves broke out of the woods. As the facultative quadrupeds slid to a stop and surrounded her, she stood up.

"You are some _ugly_ creatures." She commented as they stared at each other for a few tense seconds. Then, they attacked.

As the first two Beowolves attacked, Aloy swung her spear and activated the gravity hammer, throwing the two Boewolves back. She finished them by stabbing her spear into the Beowolves' skulls and into their brains, killing them.

As the other Beowolves pressed their attacks, Aloy started "ghosting" through their attacks, using her spear to take them down. She seemed to dance around and through the group as she fought, taking them down with just a spear and her Sharingan.

Finally, there were three Beowolves left; an Alpha and two normal, but aged, Beowolves. The three Grimm surrounded her and attacked as one. She used Kawarimi no Jutsu to escape the attack, and then made handsigns. She inhaled, and then yelled, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" The jutsu flew outwards as she exhaled and consumed the Beowolves.

"That wasn't so bad; a Stalker would be worse than that!" Aloy said happily. When she turned back to the battlefield, she saw that the Grimm were dissolving. _That's odd_ , she thought. _Oh well, not my problem_. She jumped into the trees and began tree-hopping away.

After a short period of time, she met a rather large pond that she had to cross. She began water walking across it, and soon reached the middle. There, she saw a large shadow under the water. She bent down to get a better look, and when she saw what it was, her eyes widened comically. She jumped away just as the water exploded underneath her.

A bus sized Grimm leapt out of the pond. The bony face was in multiple parts, the teeth weren't teeth but were instead bony plates that acted like guillotines. The glowing red eyes gleamed with malevolence as the fanged and bladed jaws snapped open and shut too fast to see. The fish Grimm jumped clean out of the pond before slamming against the water's surface in a large wave. After that excitement, she quickly left the area, not wanting to become fish food.

When she finally arrived at the temple, she walked up to the relics. She deliberated for a second before grabbing a white pawn. She began to head back but stopped when she heard people coming. Pressing herself against the wall, she waited to see who was coming her way.

It turned out that it was Yang and a girl with a black bow on her head. Aloy noticed that it was twitching but paid it no mind. They chose a white knight. Then came a rather hyperactive girl and a calm boy, the girl selected a queen for the two of them. Then Ruby dropped out of the sky. After that, Jaune and a red haired girl arrived with a Deathstalker on their tails. Yang got angry and erupted into flames, to which Aloy responded by eyeing her cautiously. Finally, Weiss dropped out of the sky and Jaune caught her… on his back. Aloy winced sympathetically.

At this point, Aloy stepped out of the shadows. "So, what's the situation?" she asked. Everyone jumped.

Weiss demanded, "Where did you come from?"

"My mother, and before that, a machine." Aloy calmly responded.

"You know what I mean!" Weiss growled out.

Aloy responded with, "Whoa, chill out. You need to cool off."

Yang laughed. "That's great! Whew!" Aloy just looked at her confused, to which Yang explained, " _Chill_ out? _Cool_ off? And she's the ice queen?" Aloy gave her a blank stare. "Wow. Tough crowd."

"Um guys?" Jaune said, "We have two Grimm here. Can we focus on them?"

"I've got it!" Ruby exclaimed. She rushed the Deathstalker, but the Nevermore flapped its wings and released feathers as if they were black javelins. One pinned her cape down.

"Get out of there, Rubes!" Yang yelled.

"I'm trying!" she replied. The Deathstalker went to attack, but it was blocked by none other than Weiss, who used ice to encase the Grimm's stinger.

"You are incredibly stupid and reckless and immature," she started. Then she sighed. "But since I am your partner for the next four years, I'll have to put up with you." The feather was removed and Ruby got up, looking grateful.

"Thanks, Weiss," Ruby said. The ice then started cracking.

"Look, do we really have to fight them? All Ozpin said was to grab the relics and meet back at the launching site."

"You know, that's a good idea," Aloy said thoughtfully, "Retreat to fight again."

"That's a plan I could get behind," Jaune nervously said. So everyone grabbed a relic and ran just as the Deathstalker freed itself from the ice.

They got to a bridge and fought and killed the two Grimm as their exit was cut off. When Ruby beheaded the Nevermore, everyone was impressed. Then they began walking back to the cliffside.

Midway into the walk back, though, Aloy noticed something, or rather, a lack of something. It was completely silent, excepting the sound of her friends talking. She immediately went into alert mode and pulled out her bow and arrows. Her eyes shifted into the Sharingan as she looked around.

"Guys! Quiet! Do you notice that?"

"Notice what?" the red head, Pyrrha Nikos, asked.

Blake, the girl with the bow, said, "It's silent."

"So?" Weiss asked.

"Something's coming. Something big. Watch yourselves," Aloy said. At that, a whirring sound could be heard. Then came the sound of trees falling and bushes snapping. "Oh, no," Aloy said as horror filled her eyes.

"What?" Ruby asked.

Before Aloy could answer, the trees in front of them fell over with a loud _Crash!_ There, in all its glory, was a Deathbringer. A port on the front opened, and a sphere of black nanobots flew out and landed on a tree. The nanobots devoured the tree and then flew back into the machine, which then activated its weapons.

"Get down!" Aloy shouted as the Deathbringer let loose with its machine guns. The bullets rattled the earth as they struck in an arc. Aloy took out her bow and flame arrows and stood up.

"Are you suicidal? We need to move!" Pyrrha yelled as missiles slammed into the ground with a loud whistling noise.

Aloy rolled and let loose a barrage of fire arrows. "If we don't take this thing down, it'll eat the whole forest! Not only that, it will create more of itself! We need to take this machine down NOW!"

Ruby shouted, "What is it weak to? These things have to have a weakness!"

"Use fire and electricity!" Aloy yelled as she dodged a laser, "They're also slow, so you can easily run circles around them!" She rolled to avoid a missile barrage, then popped up and let loose a cluster of Tearblast arrows on the side machine guns in order to take them off. "When it overheats, cooling rods, the CPU and the leg stabilizers come out! They glow orange and can be knocked off!"

"You heard her! Let's take this thing out!" Ruby cheered. She loaded a Fire Dust cartridge into Crescent Rose and stood up before sniping the Deathbringer. Aloy had switched out to bombs and was throwing them at the machine. Soon, everyone with ranged capabilities were attacking the machine.

Aloy pulled out a shuriken and threw it. Making handseals, she yelled, "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The one shuriken turned into a hailstorm of a thousand shuriken that battered the Deathbringer's armor. By then, everyone's combined attacks had exposed the critical components that were then quickly taken out. The Deathbringer was then slowed down, critically injured, but still fighting.

A missile flew and hit Aloy directly; dirt and grass flew into the air. To everyone's surprise, she came out unscathed. "My armor has a plasma shield around me that protects me from damage!" she shouted, "Focus on the Deathbringer!"

"Right!" Yang replied. She punched a leg, and the armor cracked. The machine walked backwards and shot a cluster of rockets at her, which struck her. When the dust settled, an angry Yang stood in the crater left; her hair aflame and eyes red. "That's it!" she yelled before smashing the Deathbringer's legs.

Blake used Gambol Shroud to trip up the Deathbringer, her shadow clones taking the hits. Once the Deathbringer was immobilized, Ruby yelled, "Nora, NOW!"

Aloy screamed, "Nora, aim for the body!" Weiss boosted Nora into the air with a glyph; she went up, then brought her hammer down on the Deathbringer's body. The machine crumpled under the assault, swaying on its feet before falling. Everyone cheered.

Before they left, though, Aloy started looting the carcass, soon joined by Ruby. They pulled out pieces that were helpful to her weapons and armor, as well as supplies, such as shards. When they were done, they stood up. "Let's go," Aloy said.

 **Ahh, Yet Another Line Break. More Time Is Passing.**

"Dove Bronzewing, Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, and Sky Lark," Ozpin announced as he looked at the aforementioned students, "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces, henceforth, you shall be called Team CRDL (Cardinal). Led by… Cardin Winchester." The students clapped politely as the four teens walked off the stage.

"Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie," Ozpin continued as the four students walked onto the stage, "The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces, henceforth, you shall be called Team JNPR (Juniper), led by… Jaune Arc." As the students clapped again, Jaune looked shocked while Pyrrha was smiling at him.

"Blake Bellladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao-Long," Ozpin said as the four of them walked onto the stage, "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces, henceforth, you shall be called Team RWBY (Ruby), led by… Ruby Rose." Yang hugged her shocked sister, who blushed, but then smiled.

"Finally, Aloy Uchiha." Aloy walked onto the stage as Team RWBY stepped down. "You retrieved the white pawn piece. Since there are no other students, you will be attached to Team RWBY." Clapping echoed around the room as Aloy blushed. She wasn't used to such attention.

"Looks like it's shaping up to be an interesting year," Ozpin said as he sipped his coffee.

 **AN: Yes, I know I put Aloy into Team RWBY. Since she's going to be on all of the adventures with RWBY, I decided to stick her into that team.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Another Chappie! Yay! Let me just say that with finals, lab practicals, papers and classes, these past few weeks have been insane. Anyways, I was thinking of having a vote on what Aloy's boss summons is.**

 **The 3 choices I know of are:**

 **Knifehead Kaiju from Pacific Rim**

 **Otachi from Pacific Rim**

 **Mega-Kaiju from Pacific Rim 2**

 **Please add more to this list!**

 **Review time:**

 **To Guest: Sorry it took so long to reply, I didn't get a notification. The robots from Horizon Zero Dawn are simply known as Machines. Secondly, I really don't know how to delete comments.**

 **To The3rdOverlord: I'm sorry man. In hindsight, merging 2 chapters from the rough draft may not have been my best idea. Plus, I don't have a beta, so things like that can slip through the cracks.**

 **Anyways, please Read and Review! Reviews make the world go round!**

Chapter 7: First Day of Classes

The next morning, Aloy was up bright and early. She put on her armor and went out to practice her skills.

Two hours later, Aloy came back. _No matter what, live practice is always the best_ , she thought. She had gone into the Emerald forest and taken out tons of Grimm, _but practice against people is_ the _best. Too bad I couldn't fight against someone. That would have helped._ She entered the room, grabbed her uniform and went straight for the shower.

As she showered, Ruby woke up. Groggily, she opened her eyes and sat up. _It's the first day!_ She thought excitedly, _Oh, there's so much to do!_ She carefully crept over to her suitcase and pulled out a whistle.

TWEEEEEE!

"GOOD MORNING TEAN RWBAY!" Ruby shouted cheerily as Yang popped up, Blake groaned, and Weiss shrieked and fell out of her bed.

"It's too early…" Blake groaned.

At that moment, Aloy walked out of the shower. "No, it's not. I've been up for two hours."

"You're insane," Weiss grumbled.

"Gotta say, I'm an early person. Anyways, what's on the agenda for this morning, Ruby?" Aloy asked.

"Oh, right. First order, unpacking and decorating! Also, we should fix the beds so that we have more room…"

"How do you propose that we do that?" Weiss asked.

"We could make bunk beds…" Yang suggested.

Aloy thought about it for a second, then said, "It could work… I have the tools for it."

"That's incredibly dangerous!" Weiss exclaimed. "How would we even get that to work?"

"Let's do it!" Ruby shouted happily, punching her fist into the air. Nodding, Aloy opened her pocket dimension and pulled out some screws, shards, rope, metal rods, and tools.

"This should do," Aloy said as she organized her tools. She then set out building the bunk beds with Yang's help while Ruby and Weiss decorated the room. "Aaaannnndddd done!" she happily said after putting together the beds.

"Looks better than I was expecting," Weiss said.

"Well, what _were_ you expecting? Ropes and books? It wouldn't be stable at all!" Aloy looked at Weiss with an eyebrow raised. Weiss sheepishly looked away.

"Does anyone know what time it is?" Ruby asked.

Aloy activated her Focus. "Yeah," she said, "It's currently 8:55… we only have 5 minutes to get to class! We've got to move!"

"Come on, Team! Let's get to class!" Ruby shouted. As they opened the door, they saw Team JNPR run past. _Looks like we're not the only ones who are running late,_ Aloy thought. She then decided to shunshin to get to class, leaving behind a small vortex of flames.

She managed to get to class before the rest of her team, sitting down in a chair towards the back. She wanted to gather intel on the students there before combat class. Soon enough, teams JNPR and RWB(A)Y arrived. They sat towards the front of the class.

"Monsters! Demons! Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I just refer to them as prey!" A rather portly man stood at the front of the room, speaking to the class. The man, known as Professor Port, laughed and continued, saying, "So shall you at the end of your time here at this prestigious academy!" Ruby was sleeping, Yang was looking (read: checking out) at the boys in the room, Blake and Weiss were taking notes, and Aloy was memorizing everything with her Sharingan. Aloy managed to stay awake despite how boring the talk was and saw Ruby drawing and not paying attention. Then Professor Port continued, "This is what you are training to become. But first, a story. A tale of a young, handsome boy. Me! When I was a boy…" By this point, Aloy and Weiss were the only ones paying attention. Everyone else found something to distract themselves.

Eventually, Professor Port announced, "So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Weiss raised her hand immediately. "I do, sir!"

"Excellent!" he said. Weiss ran to get changed. When she returned, Professor Port said, "Now, step forward and meet your opponent." A cage appeared and rattled while two red eyes peered out of the bars.

As she stepped into the arena, Yang yelled, "Go Weiss!" Blake cheered, "Fight well!", and Ruby shouted, "Yeah! Represent team RWBAY!"

Weiss gained a tic mark and turned and said, "Ruby, I'm trying to focus." Aloy narrowed her eyes, Sharingan flashing dangerously. She noticed that she only targeted Ruby while all her teammates cheered her on.

Professor Port opened the cage and said, "Alright! Let the match begin!"

The Grimm, a Boarbatusk, charged out, intent on running Weiss over. Weiss jumped over it, slashing at its back, but dealt little damage to the Grimm. Port exclaimed, "Ha-ha! You weren't expecting that, now were you?"

Ruby yelled, "Hang in there, Weiss!" The white-clad girl made no indication that she heard her as she charged the Grimm. The Grimm swung its head as Weiss stabbed its head, knocking Myrtlemaster, her rapier, from her hands and onto its tusks.

"Bold new approach! I like it!" Professor Port exclaimed. Aloy just rolled her eyes and refocused on the match. At that moment, Ruby yelled another encouragement, and Weiss turned to glare at Ruby, only to get sent sprawling as the Boarbatusk body slammed her.

"Tch. That's what you get for being distracted," Aloy said. Weiss glared at Aloy, who rolled her eyes yet again as the Boarbatusk rammed her and sent her flying. The attack brought her close enough to her rapier that she could grab it. She got up and faced down her opponent. The Grimm charged, and Weiss dodged.

In an attempt to help her, Ruby yelled, "Go for the belly! There's no armor underneath—" and flinched when Weiss yelled back, "Stop telling me what to do!" She turned around to see the Pig-Grimm charging her, and reflexively brought up a glyph that stunned the creature. She quickly finished it by stabbing it through the stomach.

Port cried, "Bravo! Braa-vo! It seems that we indeed are in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training." _She would be if she was kinder and listened to Ruby and had not yelled at her,_ Aloy thought. The bell rang, and the students shuffled out.

As they walked, Ruby sadly asked, "Weiss, what's the problem? Why are you—"

Aloy was there before she could finish, fuming and getting in Weiss's face. "What the hell is your problem? The battle could have ended sooner if you actually listened to Ruby instead of acting all high-and-mighty!" Aloy's Sharingan activated and began spinning rapidly.

"My problem? It's _her_! Ever since the team has been formed, all she's been acting is childish! Nothing like a leader should act!"

Aloy crossed her arms. "And let me guess, you think that you're better than her, and that you should be leader." When Weiss opened her mouth, Aloy said, "Can it. Ozpin chose her for a Kami damned reason, and you, a _student_ , shouldn't be one to question it. He did not make a mistake, as with the attitude you're displaying right now, you aren't fit to be a leader. So suck it up, build a damn bridge, and GET OVER IT!"

Weiss sputtered in rage. "How dare you—"

"Yes, I dare," Aloy said before her Sharingan morphed into the Eternal Mangekyo form. She turned around and said to Ruby, "Come on. Let's get to the next class."

Combat class was the third one of the day. The match was between Cardin Winchester and Jaune, and it was less of a match than it was a smackdown. As Jaune was pummeled into the ground for a final time, Glynda said, "As you can see, Mister Arc's aura is in the red. The match is over." Two teams groaned in disappointment as Jaune picked himself off the ground. Glynda then said, "We have enough time for one more match. Miss Schnee, why don't you come down." When Weiss got to the arena, Glynda asked, "Who would you like to face?"

Without hesitation, Weiss shouted, "Aloy Uchiha."

Aloy grumbled, "Can't say I wasn't expecting this," as she walked down.

When they were ready, Glynda said, "The match between Aloy Uchiha and Weiss Schnee begins now!" Almost immediately, Weiss charged Aloy, aiming for a slash across the chest. _Tch. Slow. I could dodge this asleep._ Aloy simply ducked under the attack. Weiss immediately followed up with a rapid set of slashes that Aloy lazily dodged. _Should I do it? Maa, might as well."_ She formed handseals rapidly before inhaling and shouting, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" and exhaling a giant fireball at Weiss. Weiss threw up a glyph that absorbed the flames.

On the sidelines, Yang said, "Way to turn up the heat!" Everyone around her groaned.

Weiss took a few steps backwards as Aloy started making more handseals. She chambered a few rounds and fired ice and water dust at her. She allowed her armor to absorb the shots, her shields flaring blue, before finishing the sequence. "Raiton," she shouted, "Ākuhoippu!" A sphere of lightning formed in her hands, quickly elongating into a whip. She brandished the whip as it loudly crackled, the smell of ozone filling the area. "Now," Aloy said, "Shall we dance?"

Weiss replied by firing multiple shots at her. They were all blocked by the whip or absorbed by the cold plasma shield as Aloy charged towards Weiss. When she was within range, Aloy snapped the whip, striking and shocking Weiss, draining a good chunk of her Aura with that one hit. Then Aloy dispelled the jutsu and Kamuied out her staff. She jumped in the air and swung it down while activating the gravity pods, sending Weiss careening out of the ring.

"Aloy Uchiha wins by ring knockout and Aura depletion," Glynda said with an impressed note. "Anyways, that concludes our class time."

Aloy went to help Weiss up, but she rejected it. "I don't need your help either," she said, "Just because you beat me doesn't mean that you're better than me."

Aloy sighed. _Damn, this is one stubborn girl,_ she thought. "I never said that. Nor was I implying that. A good opponent helps their opponent, and that's what I plan on doing, no matter how much of a bitch you are to Ruby."

Weiss narrowed her eyes. _I said something wrong, didn't I? Oh shit, yes I did._ "I am NOT a bitch!" Weiss yelled.

Aloy put her hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean that you are one, I just meant that you were mean to Ruby. I'm just trying to say that you two are partners for the next four years. That's a long time if you two are arguing or hate each other. I'd suggest trying to make it up to her, or at least apologize and see where she's coming from." At Weiss's raised eyebrow, she continued, "Look at it this way. Ruby's the same age I am. We're both 15. While I may not be the best marker of how a 15-year old should act," _after all, I've been reincarnated and have made multiple kills in both lives, but Weiss doesn't need to know that_ , "Ruby is still young and innocent. While she _is_ childish, as even I must admit that, she's not going to keep that. She'll grow into the role as time goes on. Plus, as I've already said, Ozpin must have had a reason for her to be leader."

Weiss nodded, then admitted, "I see your point. I was a jerk to her." She thought for a while, then said, "Why aren't you team leader?"

Aloy laughed. "Me? Leader? HA! That's funny." At Weiss's look, she clarified, "I'm more of a lone Sawtooth type of person. I don't command others, I mainly work alone."

"Sawtooth?" Weiss asked.

"I'll explain later. C'mon, we gotta get dinner." And with that, the two of them gathered their stuff and headed out.

 **Well, that's it for this chappie. Hope you guys enjoyed. It's now 4:20 in the morning, and I haven't even slept yet. Vote, review and hopefully fave and follow this story!**


End file.
